Missions
Missions are special levels which are unlike any other levels. They are always found every five levels. Tiny Defense Emergency Escape Emergency Escape "The Machines launch a surprise attack on a peaceful village, full of Fusor Bots Bad news is, they can’t defend themselves! There is only one plan, an Emergency Escape!" "How to play: Quickly use Remover Bot to rescue all Fusor Bots from this area." Shooting Hero Shooting Hero "Though all men are created equal, the same cannot be said for robots. A super robot - disguised as a simple Gunner Bot - can fend off hundreds of enemies all by himself! This is your chance to re-live the legend. Witness the power of "Leonid", the Shooting Hero!" "How to play: Control the super-powered Gunner Bot who can shoot targets at any angle. Tap/click the screen to shoot in that direction. Destroy all that come into sight." Tiny Defense 2 Mission 1 Unlike the last part, the missions do not have names. This mission is Operation: Desert Sky all over again, but instead of shooting the capsules, you bump into them. Reward is Boom Bot. Mission 2 Shooting Hero all over again. Reward is Shield Bot. Mission 3 New mission. You control a Striker Bot to destroy enemies. Here's the catch; if you want a better score, you can't kill a Copter Bot. Mission 4 Basically, this mission is like Three Swordsman, but with One Viking Bot named Stormfront, Two Mouse Bots, and Two Twin Bots. Mission 5 It's roughly a new mission where you control a Float Bot to save a unknown bot (scientist). Because all enemies are shooters, this adds extra threat. At the end, you save a Snowman Head with feet (?!), and after that, you get the Winter Bot, which is apparently the Snowman Head with feet. Mission 6 Somehow, it's Trap Machine but without the Slot Machine. It's really easy if you don't get overwhelmed too easy. Reward is Mariner Bot. Mission 7 This is Skipper, but the key differences it: * Lives, adding challenge into it. This means you can't kill anything you want anymore. * Bullets cannot be jumped on. * You must kill the Rocket Boat instead of survive every wave. * There's alot of gun units. Reward is Missile Bot. Mission 8 It's Mission 4 all over again, but to make sure, it has less threat. Reward is Lightning Bot. Mission 9 This is Shooting Hero (or Mission 2) all over again, except this time, you charge your shots to shoot. Mission 10 Destroyer all over again. Destroyer keep the same attacks (Hand attack replaced with Missile Launcher but it stays the same), and a new attack which temporarily stuns all Minirobots, so you need to click them. Mission 11 Big Deal all over again, but this time you can move freely! Reward is first premium bot, Magnet Bot. Mission 12 It's Mission 3 combined with Mission 5 and attacks. You'll see a Mouse Bot and might wonder if Bat Bot is just a conception, and also you just move a Mouse Bot when there's flying enemies, but... wrong. Turns out, it's the first upgrade. Mouse Bot throws on his suit, and a Bat Float comes in. Basically, you can shoot anywhere you'd like! It's super easy! Unless you get overwhelmed. Reward is first upgrade, Bat Bot. Mission 13 Mission 6 all over again. Reward is second premium bot, Mime Bot. It's not worth buying unless you really are impatient over Minirobot time. Mission 14 It's like one of those retro arcade games (like Pang)! When you stop, you shoot incredibly fast! And later, you get the second upgrade: Shadow Bot! Also, in Shadow Boost, Ninja Bot shoots really fast, that it's worth trying. Mission 15 It's Mission 4 all over again, same with Mission 8. Reward is third premium bot, Factory Bot. (why didn't they just make premium bots be unlocked every level 4 or 8?!) Mission 16 It's like the shoot 'em up games but you MUST defend yourself. Reward is Bazooka Bot. Mission 17 This time, you'll have to fight a gargantuan giant named simply "Mega Giant". But who are you going to use? Heh, SKIPPER. Kinda risky. Reward is Chest Bot. Mission 18 This is the only level not to include an upgrade. It's Ghostbusters but without the Slot Machine, and instead randomly flying capsules. Mission 19 This is the '''only '''level to include an upgrade at an odd-number mission. Basically, it's Mission 14 but short ranged, and with two Medical Bots for healing if you get damaged (to make it more easy, probably because of Heavy Rushers). Reward is Tesla Bot. Category:Levels Category:Missions